Nginx is a high-performance Hyper Text Transport Protocol (HTTP) reverse Proxy Server, and meanwhile an IMAP/POP3/SMTP proxy server. It has advantages of simple installation, concise configuration file, easy startup, high stability and low consumption of system resources, and moreover, the Nginx does not require a restart even after several months of running.
At present, the Nginx has been widely used and existing Nginx generally adopts a high-speed cache (also short as cache) to realize the cache function of the Nginx. However, the existing Nginx adopting the high-speed cache usually has drawbacks of low performance, low reliability and poor extensibility.